


night is young and we're living

by halfwheeze



Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, literally just smut, no plots were found in the making of this smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: sometimes falling for someone doesn't happen in order.





	night is young and we're living

**Author's Note:**

> uh this is shit good luck lmao  
> also like 1/3 of this was already on tumblr

Eugene has been in more relationships than the average man his age, he knows that, isn't ashamed of that, and he knows that not all of his relationships could be called by the word. He wants this thing with Zach, where they go to dinner and don't call it a date, where they lay on the couch together and don't call it cuddling, the part where they never talk about the quick kisses they share when they wake up together, he wants that to be real. He wants to be soft with it, because Zach deserves a million soft things, but that doesn't seem to be what Zach wants; given a moment, he knows exactly what Zach wants.

"What?" Eugene asks, dumbfounded and unable to process what his not-boyfriend just said. Zach is shifting his weight between his feet, not staying in place for long enough to make real eye contact with him; Eugene isn't usually one for eye contact, but he wants to be, maybe. He'd at least like to say that he's tried.

"I want to suck your dick. I mean, I want to kiss you more and stuff and probably should have told you that first, but I've never sucked someone's dick before, and I think I would like it, so yeah. I want to suck your dick, like as soon as possible," Zach explains, but Eugene.exe still isn't working. Zach sighs and tries again. Instead of using his words, he pulls Eugene down to kiss him instead. Despite any shock he is going through, Eugene is naturally a good kisser, naturally a person who kisses back, so at least he has that going for him. His hands make purchase on Zach, his left on Zach's hip and his right on Zach's jaw. He doesn't realise for a second how hard he's gripping, but he lightens up shortly thereafter.

"No," Zach says, pulling back, "I like the grabby thing. I like when it... hurts a little. If you're okay with that." Zach goes silent at the end there, not looking Eugene in the face, and that makes Eugene want to do anything he might want. He tightens his hands back and Zach starts looking at him again, so that's a start. Eugene kisses him quick, just a press of the lips to reassure him, and then pulls back.

"Whatever you want, baby," Eugene replies, and then realises what he said immediately after, cringing a little. Zach nods vigorously, agreeing even though Eugene hadn't said anything worth agreeing to.

"I like that. I like that," he explains, and it takes Eugene a second to realise he means _baby_. Eugene kisses him again, a little less quick and a little less clean, tipping Zach's head back a little bit to gain more control of the kiss. Zach moans into it, his hands settling against Eugene's chest and collarbone, somehow feeling more like he's holding Eugene in place than as if he's pushing Eugene away. Eugene snakes his left hand beneath Zach's shirt, holding onto the flesh of his hip and squeezing a little harder. Zach breaks the kiss and pulls off the shirt, like the squeezing was a command. Maybe it was.

Zach pulls Eugene's shirt off of him with no words of warning, but Eugene finds he doesn't mind. It's when Zach immediately unbuttons Eugene's pants that Eugene has to admit to surprise, a gasp making its way free without his permission. Zach smiles his delight little smile and Eugene remembers why he wants him so bad, pressing a kiss to the side of Zach's head. Zach grins again and pulls Eugene's pants down, taking himself out of Eugene's reach. On his knees in front of Eugene, Zach looks the best kind of perfect, crystalline and breakable but so beautiful. Eugene just watches as the other man takes down his boxers, and then as Zach nuzzles at Eugene's dick. He lets out a moan without meaning to, nearly shaking apart right here.

"Can I?" Zach asks, simple and short, and Eugene nods, placing a hand on the back of Zach's head. Then, everything goes a little hazy.

There are a lot of poetic things that Eugene could be thinking right now, things he wishes he was thinking, but all he can think is _hot_ , is _wet_ , is _oh my god, he’s setting me on fire._ Zach’s soft lips are wrapped around just the head of Eugene’s dick, and he’s having a hard time keeping it together already. He’s having an even harder time believing this is Zach’s first time with a man, but that’s not the hard time he’s worried about. He can’t think in poetry but he can think in puns, and he knows exactly how bad he has it for the man between his legs.

“Oh, fuck, please, you’re doing so good, baby,” Eugene groans, because he’s not so good at keeping his mouth shut when he’s like this. Zach moans and Eugene can feel it to the base of his dick, where Zach’s hand is keeping him still. Without it, Eugene doesn’t know that he wouldn’t fuck into his boyfriend’s mouth.

“You like it when I talk to you, Zach? Okay. You look so good like this, between my knees, so small, taking it so well, baby. Fuck!” The last part is a surprise to Eugene as Zach slips the barest hint of teeth against the head of his cock; he didn’t expect it to feel so good. He knew he had a thing for pain, but this is something else. Zach seems think it was a bad thing, looking like he might pull off - Eugene has to fix that.

“That was good, baby, that was so good, fuck, Zach, you’re so good. That fucking mouth, so tight, so hot, baby,” he says, tangling the fingers of his right hand in Zach’s hair. He doesn’t mean to pull the first time, but when Zach moans, he definitely means it the second time. His other hand moves to Zach’s face, his thumb stroking Zach’s cheek, right near his gaping mouth. Zach pulls off of his dick just enough to lick his thumb and Eugene groans before guiding his boyfriend back down.

“Come on, baby, you’re doing so well, fuck, you feel so good,” Eugene tells him, the hand on Zach’s cheek moving down to cup his jaw. Zach’s hand holds his hip a little tighter and Eugene secretly hopes that there will be bruises later, just so he can have something of his boyfriend to look at on his body later. Maybe he can ask Zach to leave hickies when he’s done. Zach does something with his tongue that derails all thoughts and wishing that isn’t please, God, more.

“Baby, baby, baby, Zach, fuck,” Eugene says, and that’s all the warning Zach gets before there’s come in his mouth. Zach swallows and it feels awesome, and Eugene is pulling him up to kiss him before he even thinks about it. The taste of his own come in his mouth isn’t the worst thing in the world, as long as it tastes dirty and thick with the taste of Zach’s mouth. With Zach off of the floor, Eugene makes quick work of his jeans, pushing them off of his hips in an almost angry fashion. Zach helps him get the jeans and his boxers off, stepping out of them when Eugene gestures to. The smaller man lets out a huff of a laugh when Eugene pushes him down onto the couch.

"What do you want, baby? My hand or my mouth?" Eugene asks, pulling confidence from nowhere as he always does. It has an immediate effect, making Zach shutter where he sits, and Eugene grins.

"Hand. Hand. Hand. Can I... sit in your lap? While we..." Zach trails off there, unable to continue despite what he's already done to Eugene. Eugene sits down on the couch next to him and nods, watching as Zach moves over and settles on his lap. He puts his hands on thin thighs, bracing the man on top of him. Zach smiles and leans down to kiss Eugene, a hand on his shoulder and another on the side of his collarbone. Eugene makes sure to squeeze his thighs, tightening his grip enough that he's sure that there will be indentations of his fingertips on the expanses of pale skin. He doesn't think much about how much he delights in that.

"Gene," Zach says between kisses, "please touch me. _Please."_

Eugene follows immediately, moving his right hand to wrap around the other man's cock, though not tightly. He's practically just sizing it in his hand before his thumb moves around the tip, following a circular motion around it. Zach moans, loud and satisfyingly wanton into Eugene's mouth; he pulls away again, talking even more. Eugene had known he would be a talker. He's trying very hard not to love it, but those attempts don't seem to work with Zach.

"Please, please, please, Eugene, please," Zach says, pressing kisses and little bites to the curve of Eugene's jaw. Eugene grins and takes a firmer grip of Zach's dick.

"Okay, baby. Okay, Zach. You sound so pretty like this, you know," he tries, and knows he's succeeded by the increase in Zach's volume. "You're so sexy like this, I'm going to be thinking about you like this when we're at work. I'll know how bad you want it, how bad you need me to touch you," he continues, his strokes just as slow as his voice, speaking directly into Zach's ear. Zach whimpers, his forehead dropping against Eugene's collarbone, and Eugene knows he needs to speed this up. His strokes get faster, tighter, before he takes his hand away entirely. He makes sure Zach is watching when he licks his hand, wrapping the now spit-slick skin around Zach's cock again.

"Eugene," Zach says, quiet and a little broken, and then he comes. There isn't much warning, but Eugene is intensely please anyway, and brings his hand up to his face without thinking about it. He doesn't mean it to affect Zach when he licks his hand this time, but Eugene is surprised by another whimper, another broken sound from the man on top of him.

"Fuck me," Zach whispers, more an exclamation than a request.

"Maybe next time," Eugene replies anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @halfwheeze w them prompts


End file.
